Ghost Girl
by Soul and Kelzpoo
Summary: A new girl comes to Danny's school and he ends up having to be her study buddy. The fact that she's a total drag and super annoying makes Danny regret even coming to school that day. But when something even worse happens he regrets it even more.
1. Chapter 1

Soul: DANNY PHANTOM! GOSH DANG IT I LOVE THIS SHOW!

Kelzpoo: I know right! This is like my childhood!

* * *

Danny walked to school with his friends Sam and Tucker. "I'm so not looking forward to Mr. Lancer's class." Danny groaned,

"What's wrong?" Sam asked,

"We have a test today." He said annoyed,

"Yikes, sounds like your day just got bad." Tucker said,

"Wow thanks Tuck." Danny said sarcastically, "well at lest I'm pretty sure it can't get any worse." He sighed.

"Don't say that Danny! It WILL get worse!" Tucker warned,

••*••

Danny sat in class awaiting to go ahead and fail the test when a girl walked in. She looked about his age. She had black hair with red streaks that was tied at the end with a purple bow. Her eyes were a pretty purple. She wore black lip stick and eye liner. He had on a shoulder-less, long sleeved, dark purple, top that showed her stomach. Then a short black skirt that was ripped at the ends. Then black gogo boots. Plus to top it off a black choker.

"Students, this is your new class mate, Faith Green." Said Mr. Lancer, "Since she's a little behind how about we assign her a study partner." He smiled, he looked over at Danny who was not paying a lick of attention. "Danny Fenton."

"What?" Danny asked as he sat strait up.

"You can be Faith's new study buddy." He smiled, "Take the set beside Danny." He said as Faith sat next to Danny.

"And my day just got worse." Danny mumbled.

••*••

After class Danny was stopped by Faith. "Address?" She snapped,

"What?"

"Where do you live? If I'm gonna study with you I need to know where to go tonight."

"Right! Here." He said as he took her hand and wrote down his address with a pin.

"Wow, thanks for the new tat." She said and rolled her eyes. "I'll be there at 4." She said and walked away.

••*••

"So she's coming over?" Sam asked Danny over the phone. Danny sat on his bed talking to her.

"Yeah, but she's super annoying." Danny wined,

"Well good luck, your gonna need it." Sam said and hung up. Danny sighed just as the door bell rung. He jumped off his bed and walked down the stairs to the door. He opened it to see his new study buddy.

"Danny? Who's at the door?" Danny's dad, Jack, asked.

"Just a friend from school dad. She came to study." Danny yelled back, Jack and Maddy (I think that's his moms name) walked out from the kitchen with Jazz right behind them. "Mom, dad, this is Faith."

"Hello, I'm Maddy and this is my husband Jack." Maddy said,

"Hi I'm Jazz, Danny's older sister."

"Faith." Faith said as she shook Jazz's hand. "Um... What's that?" Faith asked pointing at an odd gun looking thing in Maddy's hand.

"Oh this is a ghost blaster!" Maddy said happily showing it off.

"A ghost blaster?" Faith asked,

"Yeah my parents are ghost hunters." Danny said,

"That's stupid. Ghosts don't exist." Faith said,

"Ghost do exist!" Jack said back highly offended.

"No they don't. Ghost are nothing but fairy tails. Myths. Not true. Made up!" Faith crossed her arms.

"Look here little girl! I am a professional ghost hunter!" Jack said angrily.

"Look Mr. Fenton. I respect you are entitled to your own opinion so please respect that so am I." Faith said,

"Why not we go ahead upstairs and get to work." Danny said trying to brake this up. Danny and Faith walked up stairs and Jazz chewed out Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul: CHAPTER TWO YO

Kelzpoo: um... ok?

* * *

"Wow she sounds super rude." Sam said to Danny as they walked to school.

"She is! And I'm stuck tutoring her!" Danny said smacking his head in his hands.

"Why not tell her it's over?" Tucker said,

"Cause Lancer is giving me a grade on it! If I don't do it I get a big fat F." Danny sighed,

"Well that sucks." Sam said.

"Yeah I know."

••*••

**After school at Faith's house**

"Misty!" Faith's dad yelled,

"What is it?" Her mom asked as she walked into the kitchen. Faith sat at the table eating some cereal.

"All my beer is gone!" David yelled, Faith rolled her eyes.

"Maybe because you drank it all." She mumbled,

"What was that?!" David yelled,

"Nothing." Faith said,

"No tell me what you said brat!"

"I said your beers gone cause you drunk it all." She sighed, she knew what was about to come.

"Are you sassing me?!" David yelled,

"No sir."

"Lying spoiled brat!" David yelled as he brought his hand up and then whacked it down.

••*••

_Ding dong! Ding dong! _

Jazz got up to answer the door. Faith stood there with her books and a bruise on her cheek. "Faith what happened to your cheek?" Jazz asked,

"I fell. Where's Danny?" She asked,

"Last I saw he was down stairs." Jazz said. Faith nodded and walked down to the ghost lab.

"Wow. They have a whole lab of crazy ghost crap." She said to herself. "Looks like Danny's not here." Before she left a big door in the wall caught her eyes. She walked over. An open button was on the wall beside it. She pressed it and the door opened. A blinding green light came from it. Curiosity got the best of her as she stepped forward slowly. She stepped inside and a shock went through her whole body. She scream out in pain and blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Faith woke up in a room on a bed. She looked to see it was Danny's room and Danny's bed. And there at the end of the bed was Danny. "What happened?" Faith groaned as she sat up.

"You passed out." Danny explained, Faith held her head in her hand.

"What time it is?" She asked,

"10:05"

"Oh crap! I'm so dead!" She yelled as she shot up and bolted. Danny just stood there for a moment till he heard the door slam shut.

"Ok guys she's gone." Danny said, tucker then slid out from under his bed and Sam came out from in his closet.

"So she has no recollection of what happened in the lab?" Sam asked,

"That's what it sounded like." Tucker replied,

"Well are we gonna tell her?" Sam asked,

"No." Danny sad,

"Danny! Are you crazy?! We have to tell her!" Sam said,

"I don't know Sam I think Danny has a point here." Said Tucker,

"She has the right to know! Plus wouldn't the extra help be good?" Sam said,

"Your right it would and she does but she has enough problems as it is." Danny explained,

"What problems?" Sam asked,

"Well I mean she is the new girl. And we all know those kids can be harsh."

"Danny's right. We should let her settle before we do anything." Tucker said,

"Fine." Sam sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's 10:30! Faith Green where the heck have you been?!" Misty yelled,

"I was studying with Danny. We didn't see the time."

"And that's another thing I don't like! He's a boy! You were with a boy late at night! That worries me!"

"Mom, first off his mom and dad were home. Second off his sister was home. And third off we don't even like each other."

"I'm only trying to keep you safe."

"If you were trying to keep me safe you'd dump David and kick him to the curb." Faith said coldly.

"Look I know things aren't great right now but they'll get better." Misty sighed, "Your just to young to understand."

"Two young?! What's my age got to do with this?!"

"Your only 13!"

"So?! I'm old enough to know that dad is a drunk! And that you to scared of him to do anything about it!" Faith yelled as she stormed up to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Soul: WE ARE SUCH FAILS

Kelzpoo: WERE SO SORRY!

Both: *throws this here and runs*

* * *

"Ok so, who did Juliet marry?" Danny asked,

"Romeo." Faith replied,

"Correct. Ok next one-" Danny stopped when a chill went down his spine and an odd blue cloud puffed out of his mouth. "Oh no." He wispered,

"What? What's wrong?" Faith asked,

"Hm?! Oh n-nothing look I'll be right back!" Danny said as he ran out leaving a confused Faith. Faith just sighed and walked to Jazz's room.

"Oh hi Faith." Jazz smiled,

"Hi Jazz, I think your brothers crazy."

"Oh Faith all boys are crazy." Jazz smiled,

"I guess." Faith huffed.


	6. Chapter 6

"You need to be more carful Danny." Sam nagged,

"I know but still what am I suppose to do? It's not my fault these morons won't stay in the ghost zone!" Danny yelled,

"Yeah but still... Just be carful." Sam sighed,

"I will Sam."

"You will what? Fenton." Danny turned around to see Faith staring at him and his friends.

"Stuff." Danny lied,

"Where you spying on us?" Sam accused,

"No, I was walking to school like a normal kid." She said and left.

"Oh I'd love to give her a what for!" Sam hissed clinching her fist.

••*••

"Ok so what play did Shakespeare write after his son died?" Danny asked, Faith laid on his bed with her book in her hands dangling off the edg.

"Um... Hamlet?" Faith said unsure,

"Correct. Man maybe you should be tutoring me." Danny laughed, Faith gave a small smirk. "Ok next, in Romeo and Juliet, why did-" THUD! Danny looked to see Faith had dropped her book. He picked it up to hand it to her. "Here you go." He said, when he looked at her she looked horrified. "What's wrong?" She was looking at her hands. They were invisible.

"What... They... It's..." She mustered,

"Calm down I can explain!" Danny said quietly. Then he turned into his ghost self. Faith looked like she was gonna scream. "I'm half ghost and since two days ago so are you." Danny put his hand on Faith's and concentrated his energy. She then turned into a ghost. Her hair was white and the red streaks turned black. She had on a strapless black top that showed her belly. Then a black mini skirt that had a gold belt with a red gem that hung on the side. Tall black boots. Black gloves then gold bracelets below her shoulders. Her hair tie had turned red.

"Wha- what did you just do?!" Danny moved her in front of a mirror. "I-I'm a ghost girl!" She said in shock. "I knew I've seen you be for! Your the ghost boy Danny Phantom!... Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom... how did I not get that?!" She mentally kicked herself. "But how?"

"Follow me." Danny said as he grabbed her and turned intangible and flu down to the lab. "Remember this?" Danny asked pointing to the ghost zone portal.

"I went in cause I was curious." Faith said mostly to herself.

"Well when you stepped in it messed with you and turned you half ghost. Did the same to me when I stepped in."


End file.
